It's About Time
by Rose Red6
Summary: 2 senshi killed 3 waiting for their death, will pluto save them in time?
1. Prologue

It's About Time By: Rose Red  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything because if I did do you really think that I would be sitting here with my crappy computer writing about this? No! I would be sitting on some beach some where remote thinking how wonderful life was when you actually have money.so now that I'm done with that.I say it holds for all chapters so that I don't have to say it again, clear? Good- o! So on with the fic!!!!  
  
Prologue  
  
Amethyst eyes closed slowly as the young miko drew in a deep breath. She sat silently listening to the sounds surrounding her knowing that it would be the last time that she would hear the wind blowing through the sakura trees or hear her crows cawing at a visitor to the shrine. A small, mournful tear rolled down her porcelain cheek as she heard the door slide open quietly. Light footsteps were heard before two others enveloped the young woman in a hug. She silently turned around and gave her new companions a small reassuring smile. "So the day has finally come.the day that we are to give our lives for the salvation of our princess." Came the soft voice of a short woman with deep blue hair. Her eyes, of the same color, brimmed with unshed tears as she stared at her two best friends. "At least we'll be going down together." She stated with a firm and strong voice, trying to give her friends some reassurance. The brunette smiled sadly before a mischievous glint came into her bright green eyes. The other two looked at her nervously as she slowly grinned an extremely evil grin. "Since this is our last day here on Earth why don't we have fun, instead of worrying about when those two blonde bitches are gonna stab us in the back?! Let's go shopping at the mall and spend all of our money, it's not like we'll need it. Then we could go to the beach and hang out until our time is up. What do you say?" her big green eyes pleading with them to let her do something enjoyable before their death. "Fine Mako-chan. We'll go to the mall and waste all of our money and then go hang out at the beach, we deserve to have a little fun, right Ami?" the miko asked, her ebony hair turning purple in the light. "Well, I guess that would be alright Rei, I always did want to be spontaneous, and now is as good a time as any I figure." The blue haired woman responded, a happy shine showing in her eyes.  
  
Far away five sets of sorrow filled eyes watched as the three friends bought out the mall and headed to the beach with all of their new purchases. "Isn't there anything we can do? I don't want to see my child die, as we saw your children." The only male of the group stated angrily and two of the women nodded in agreement. "Actually your majesties there is something that can be done." Came a mysterious voice from the corner of the throne room. Stepping into the light was Sailor Pluto her time staff held tightly in her right hand, "I was too late to save the first two, but I will be able to take Mars, Jupiter, and Mercury to a new dimension where they will be needed in order to defeat the new enemy arising there. The only dilemma is that once they arrive in that dimension they will be unable to return to this dimension until Crystal Tokyo is under attack." Her eyes the only things betraying her feelings about this matter as her voice stayed monotonous. The five royals looked cautiously at each other before giving the time guardian their nod of approval. Pluto gave a small bow before vanishing. The former monarchs looked sadly at each other before returning their gaze to the large screen behind them showing the gruesome scene that had just begun.  
  
"Hello scouts, what a pleasure it is to see you again." A sadistic voice sounded behind the tanning scouts, thoroughly ruining the cheerful atmosphere. Makoto was the first to stand and was soon followed by the other two young women. "Yes, it has been such a long time since we saw you. We were wondering if you had forgotten about us." Another voice piped up, higher in pitch than the last. Rei simply rolled her eyes and sighed, she spun around and looked the two women over. The first had long wavy dirty blonde hair falling to her mid-back with long pieces falling over her cruel red eyes. She stood with a look of smugness covering her horrible face as she swung a menacing sword in her left hand. The second had the same eyes but her hair was cropped short only surrounding her pudgy face, the light color blonde making her look bald in most lights. In her right hand a deadly looking scythe was held loosely, the red blade making Ami shudder. "Let's make this fight fun, shall we?" Makoto said grinning, "we deserve to go out with a bang huh? Jupiter Eternal Power!" She screamed. "Mars Eternal Power!" Rei cried out. "Mercury Eternal Power!" Ami called, as the three pulled out their transformation pens and throwing all their new purchases into their sub- space pockets. In three bright flashes of light the three legendary Sailor Senshi of Mars, Mercury and Jupiter stood before the two blondes. They all smirked and spread their wings, taking off into the sky. Out of all the Senshi only these three had been able to control their wings properly and they showed it as they sped away from the populated area. The two blondes only shaking their heads and quickly giving chase. They found the three Senshi waiting patiently at Tokyo tower where their first major battle had occurred. It was hardly a fight, Mars and Jupiter got a few good hits in before the twins crippled them with devastating blows to the chest and backs. Jupiter's chest was ripped open, almost exposing her broken ribs, only her labored breathing showed that she was indeed alive. Mars' back was torn apart and a long metal pole protruded from her shoulder, she was weakly trying to stay on her feet. Mercury was the worst off though, her right shoulder was dislocated and she was covered in stab wounds. Her shoulder was torn open exposing the bones and her leg was broken in three places. Loss of blood had caused her to pass out after 3 seconds. The two women were just preparing to let loose their final attack when three holes swallowed up the dying scouts. "Damn!" screamed the long haired woman.  
  
R&R please!! 


	2. Chpter 1

It's About Time By: Rose Red  
  
Sorry I forgot to put the ages in here didn't I? Scouts - 17 Pilots - 18 Trowa - 19 Pluto - looks about 21  
  
Chapter 1 - Why am I alive?  
  
A small boy sat quietly by a stream dipping his feet in the cool water as he enjoyed the quiet of a war free world. It had been 1 year to that day that the war against Marimea had been won and the child was enjoying his free time before the anniversary. As he lie back on the small bank he noticed three lights falling from the sky straight down towards the town, he squinted his eyes to get a closer look and to his surprise he saw 3 young women falling towards him. Screaming he ran off, thinking that it was a new enemy coming to attack them. With a crash the broken bodies of Rei, Makoto, and Ami landed on the bank of the small stream creating a small crater around each of their shattered forms.  
  
Duo had been sitting quietly at his desk, praying for some action, when he had received a phone call from a very distressed little boy. The little boy claimed that three women had fallen out of the sky into the memorial stream by the graveyard. The young child claimed to duo that he thought these girls could be enemies to the peace that was now reigning over colonies and the earth. That immediately caught Duo's attention and he told the child to go home and that he would check this situation out himself. Climbing into the nearest jeep Duo raced to the stream. Once he reached the shore he searched for the three women, and they weren't too hard to find. Three small craters dotted the small beach and he carefully approached them. 'Man I hope I'm not in over my head here.' He thought while gulping, 'Maybe I should have called at least one of the guys to come with me.damn I'm stupid.' He cautiously looked over the edge of the first crater and gasped, his jaw dropping open. "What a babe!" he practically screamed as he looked at the blue haired beauty lying in the sand. Then he noticed that she was lying in a pool of her own blood. Quickly dialing on his cell he rang for an ambulance to come from Preventer HQ. Then he headed to look at the other two craters finding two more gorgeously bloody women. 'Man, I have to be one of the luckier guys on Earth to see 3 hot women, I just hope they survive long enough for me to work my charms on them.' He had a mischievous smirk on his child-like face. "Maxwell!!! This had better be good, you called me out of an important meeting!!" Duo cringed as he heard the voice of his friend. He quickly spun around and scratched the back of his head. "Hey Wu-man! It is good, these three women are badly injured and they need to be brought back to our infirmary. Some kid said that they fell out of the sky." Duo explained shrugging nonchalantly. Wufei looked at him strangely for a moment. "They fell out of the sky?" Duo only nodded. "Hmm, perhaps they were pilots for a ship that was going overhead. Alright load the onna's up and get them to the hospital." He called to the medical crew, who quickly moved in and picked up the blue haired woman in the first crater, but as they moved on to the second and third craters they experienced a few problems. The raven- haired woman and the brunette had awoken and were on their feet. Duo and Wufei and just reached their jeep when one of the meds was thrown right at their feet. They both spun around to see a raven-haired woman bleeding with a pole through her shoulder glaring at them. "Onna what the hell do you think you are doing?" Wufei growled, amazed that this weak woman was standing at all. She set her glare on him and he found himself lost in the burning depths of her eyes. He was shocked to see that much power in one person that was in that condition. "Who are you and where are we?" she coughed out, along with a good deal of her own blood. Duo rushed forward to steady her, but Wufei was already there by her side. He supported her weight even though she attempted to shove him away. "We're here to help you and your friends, you're in need of sever medical attention and we're going to take you to a hospital." Duo said, supporting the brunette who could only nod. They both glared at him for a moment before nodding their consent and finally giving up on consciousness. "Man Wu-man, this is gonna be one really long day." Duo sighed. "Don't call me Wu-man Maxwell! I have a name so use it!" Wufei growled, trying not to upset the woman that was held snugly in his arms. She shifted slightly and that exposed the wound covering her back. "We should get these stupid onna's back to base now." Wufei said absently.  
  
Darkness, surrounding her. 'What's going on? Where am I?' no light, only darkness.not even a light breeze to cover the overwhelming emptiness. She started to walk, or tried to and found that she couldn't. She didn't even have legs or arms. "Where am I?" She screamed, her voice hoarse. Suddenly a light erupted in front of her and she found herself in a white room surrounded by large men in white suits. She tried to squirm away from their gazes and the needles but found she still couldn't move, that they had tied her down to the hospital bed as they poked another needle into her arm. Her bright eyes wide with fear, the doctors still not noticing that she had awoken until the heart monitor started beeping like crazy as her heart raced with terror. One of the surgeons came towards her with a mask that undoubtedly held some kind of anesthesia and she screamed. Her untapped strength helping her rip her limbs from their constraints as she dodged these huge men. Knocking down the three orderlies that blocked the door and racing out of the room all that she could do is run and run. She only stopped when she came upon a small garden, far away from where the people were. She hadn't seen anyone around for the last 2 minutes of the escape. She collapsed under a flowering sakura tree and wept, for herself, her friends and her princess. 'I failed.' Was the only thought running through her exhausted mind.  
  
"Damn! First we find these girls then we go and lose one of them!" Duo grumbled as he walked towards his own place of refuge. Wufei had his gym, Heero had his shooting practice, Quatre and Trowa.well they had each other, and he had a small garden that had been created for the sole purpose of calming the easily excitable pilot of 02. He was still grumbling to himself when he sat down on the small stone bench by a little pond. Taking a big breath he slowly calmed his thoughts and his grumbling stopped enough for him to hear soft sobs behind him. He spun around and saw the blue haired woman that he had first seen a few days before, the one that had raced out of the hospital when the doctors were running some strange tests on her and had pummeled three orderlies in the process. She didn't look strong enough to do that now; she only looked broken. Standing he walked over to her and sat beside her "Hey babe. What's going on to make you look so sad? Some one as beautiful as you shouldn't have to look so down." Her bright blue eyes looked up at him and he saw a reflection of himself in them and was amazed. "I failed, I shouldn't be alive.Why am I still living?" her hoarse voice croaked out before she broke down again. Duo was shocked, why would this girl his age want to die so badly. He wrapped his arms around the weeping woman trying to make her feel safe. He didn't know why but there was something about this woman that made him want to go over the top to just make her smile, but now was definitely not the time.  
  
A ways away Pluto watched carefully, 'I'm sorry that I had to do this to you girls, but your time wasn't up.' She thought sadly. Silently praying that none of them did anything rash before their next enemy arrived.  
  
Wufei sat quietly next to the beds of the two women from the sky. Now that one of them had escaped they had been given the chore of watching over them so that they didn't run off like the first one had. Though he didn't blame her, those damn doctors were running some test on her after they found that she, and the others, didn't have any type of normal blood or DNA. 'If those scientists were experimenting on me I'd run too.' He thought silently. He heard a moan from his left and looked and saw the raven-haired woman with the burning amethyst eyes glaring at him. "Where am I?" she whispered, being unable to talk normally. He carefully looked her over, to all of their surprise these women had healed quite swiftly and now all that remained was a small wound from the pole that they had removed from her shoulder. "Hello! Stop staring and answer the question please." She glared angrily at him. He stared at her blankly for a moment, as if he had forgotten the question. "UGH! You pathetic man, are you going to answer my question or not?" she growled out at him, her eyes burning with menace. "You are in the Preventer Medical Facility onna, and you should watch how you talk to your superiors." He scoffed, giving her a glare. "Now how the hell are you?" "I don't have to answer that bakayaro. Where are my friends so that we may leave?" her eyes bore holes into his own onyx ones. When he didn't answer she growled and sat up. "Fine, if you don't tell me where they are, then I will find them by myself and we will leave this wretched place." She calmly closed her eyes and a red aura surrounded her for a few moments. Wufei was about to ask her what the hell she was doing when her eyes snapped open and she stood and walked from the room. Momentarily he was in total shock, then he decided to follow her. 'you're not leaving quite yet, my little pyro.' He thought as he trailed her down the halls, towards Duo's Garden.  
  
Heero had been watching this woman cry in her sleep for the past hour, her chest had healed at unnatural speed and was now heaving with sobs. "I'm alive. Why am I still living, she was supposed to survive and we were meant to die!" came a soft voice from the bed beside him. If Heero showed emotion he would have looked dumbfounded by this woman's statement. However, all he did was raise an eyebrow as he watched her sleep. He saw some movement from under the blanket, but he just figured that she was resting fit-fully; she showed no signs of actually waking any time soon. She continued to sob and talk quietly about how she was the protector and she failed, therefore, she was meant to die, and his heart went out to her. Knowing how hard it was for him to fail and what he had resorted to in the past. Her breathing became more ragged and her heartbeat began beating at an unnatural rate and he glanced over at her, some worry evident in his eyes. "Heero Yuy! Stop her! She's not meant to go yet, comfort her and tell her that her princess would not want her to kill herself over this." A mysterious voice came through his head and he instantly pulled back the blanket to see the woman's arms covered in deep cuts and a scalpel in her hand, she was weeping as she stared at her blood. 'How did I not notice this?' the perfect soldier thought frantically as he ripped the blade away from the sobbing brunette. " Stop," he said calmly and reassuringly. "it's not your time to go, and do you really think that the one you were protecting, your princess, would want you to take the cowards way out of life. I think that whoever she was would want you to live life to the fullest and you to be happy." She slowly turned to him and all he saw were these blank eyes, no emotion in their deep green depths. The first thing he thought of when he saw them was himself, and that he didn't want this girl to be like him, ever. "I must leave. I must find my friends, thank you for your assistance, but it is no longer needed. Farewell." She said monotonously. He nodded his understanding, sensing that they would meet again, and preferably in better circumstances. "Hn." Was all she said as she walked out the door and towards the garden.  
  
END CHAPTER 1.. So what do you guys think good, bad.indifferent.review me, flame me whatever.I'm trying to make this as original as possible, and that's kind of hard to do so don't yell at me about stealing anyone's idea because I don't know every plot there is. Okay? Good. So please R&R OoOOoo.just so you know if you can't already tell the couples are Ami/Duo (there aren't many of those and I think they're good for eachother) Wufei/Rei (fav. Couple.yea disfuctional!) Makoto/Heero (normally I'm a Trowa fan, but they seriously look like twins or something) Trowa/Quatra (don't get angry.I just promised a friend that they would be together, but I'm not into writing the whole yaoi thing so there will be no, and I mean NO serious yaoi in this fic, got it?! Good!) 


End file.
